The Only Excepcion
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: – Tu eres la única excepción a todos mis miedos, tu eres la única excepción al tener miedo al matrimonio, tu eres la única excepción para confiar en el amor…tu... Situado en Eclipse. Inspirado en la canción The Only excepcion.


_**Disclamer:**___La saga de Twilight y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La canción en la cual esta inspirada es The Only Excepcion de Paramore

**The only excepción**

Cuando era mas joven y tenia exactamente cinco años, acabamos de llegar de la casa de Billy Black y su hijo Jacob. Papá tenia la mirada triste, le pregunte que era lo que tenia, a lo que me respondió que nada. Entramos a la casa y yo me dirigí a mi cuarto a cambiar el sucio vestido manchado por barro que traía por otro.

Me entretuve jugando con mis vestidos, girando, aunque sabia que no debía girar demasiado por mi torpeza, empecé a girar fascinada por el vuelo que tomaba mi vestido azul, el cual había sido regalo de la abuela Marie que todavía vivía.

Empecé a girar y a girar cada vez más rápido, pero cada vez que giraba mas rápido más me mareaba, así que decidí detenerme, pero todo a mí alrededor se movía y mi falta de descoordinación se hizo presente, al darle la cara al piso.

Corrí al cuarto de mi papá, era el único que me podía consolar en estos momentos, recuerdo que tenía los ojos atestados en lágrimas, así que corrí al cuarto de Charlie y entre sin preguntar.

–Papi me caí –le dije abrazándolo por la cintura y escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho esperando que me dijera algunas palabras de consuelo, pero no recibí nada, el se encontraba sentado al filo de su cama.

– Papi ¿Por qué lloras? –le pregunte levantando mi cara hacia arriba. El me voltio a ver, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, su cara estaba roja y parecía como si apenas pudiera respirar.

–Bells, prométeme que nunca me dejaras ¿Por favor? –me dijo, se le quebró la voz en la ultima palabra y un sollozo escapo de sus labios. Me abrazo con demasiada fuerza.

Charlie no es de demostrar demasiado sus sentimientos, si puede los trata de aguardar y nunca mostrarlos, pero esa es la única vez que lo he visto así. Nunca había visto a Charlie llorar. Por alguna razón desconocida empezamos a llorar juntos. El me tenía abrazada por la cintura, mientras daba pequeños besos en mi coronilla, mientras que yo mantenía mi cara escondida en su pecho. Después de un rato en la cual nuestros sollozos se calmaron y pudimos hablar con calma, le dije a Charlie.

– No te preocupes papi, nunca me alejare de ti – a lo cual le di un beso en la mejilla y me acurruque junte a el.

Ese día, Charlie me mostro algunas fotos de cuando estaba mas pequeña, en donde estábamos Renée, Charlie y yo. A cualquier pregunta que hacia, el me respondía. Durante el resto de la tarde, ya no hubo ninguna lagrima, solo hubo risas y alegría.

Esa noche Charlie, me hizo un huequito en su cama y dormí junto a el. Nunca me había contado cuentos pero esa noche lo hizo y caí dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, hicimos todo lo que podíamos juntos, hicimos juntos el desayuno pero al final terminamos desayunando cereal con leche por que toda la comida quedo salada y los Hot Cakes crudos, fuimos a un parque cercano, en la tarde fuimos a pescar y por la noche fuimos a una feria local. Creo que hasta el día de hoy, a sido el día mas divertido de mi vida.

A la mañana siguiente Charlie me llevo hasta Phoenix, por que no podía volar sola, se quedo en casa un día. Cuando llego el momento de irse volvimos a llorar juntos, prometiendo que pronto nos volveríamos a ver, papá se despidió de mí, me abrazo y beso mi frente. Recuerdo que ese día no salí de mi cuarto, porque quería regresar con Charlie, la pase llorando toda la tarde.

Tres años más tarde, cuando tenía ocho años, me pregunte por qué mis papas vivían en diferentes casas, es que acaso ¿ya no se querían? ¿Por qué estaban separados? ¿Por qué yo no podía vivir con mis dos papás como los otros niños?

Un día Renée me encontró sentada en el sillón de la sala, demasiado seria, demasiada metida en mis pensamientos.

– ¿Qué tienes Bella? – me pregunto, dice que mis mejillas se pusieron roja y que las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mi rostro.

– Mami ¿Por qué tu y mi papá Charlie no viven juntos?– Renée se sorprendió por mi pregunta, dice que nunca pensó darme esa charla tan rápido, pero como sabes yo era mas madura que otras niñas de mi edad, pues como dice Renée "había nacido con 38 años y no hacía nada más que madurar" decidió que era hora de darme esa charla.

– Bueno querida, tu papi y yo nos separamos hace mucho tiempo…

– ¿por mi culpa se separaron?

–Claro que no Bella –dijo acariciando mi mejilla –tu papi y yo te amamos eso nunca lo olvides, tu papi y yo nos separamos por que era lo mejor para ti.

Unos años cuando podía controlar la situación me dijo cuales fueron las razones de su divorcio, después de eso encontré un miedo profundo a enamorarme.

Cuando estaba con mis pocas amistades y hablaban sobre los artistas de moda y sus sueños de casarse con ellos, me parecía patético, cuando me preguntaban con quien me iba a casar, siempre les decía que no me iba a casar, que era totalmente innecesario, a lo que ellas siempre se largaban a reír y me decían:"_que rara eres Isabella Swan". _Pero nunca le tome importancia a ese tema.

Los siguientes años, Renée siguió alimentando mi miedo por el matrimonio, aunque ella no tenia la culpa, porque lo hacia inconscientemente con comentarios en broma.

– Bella, supiste que Shopia Brown se escapo con su novio y se casaron en Las Vegas y ahora esperan a un bebe, Bella prométeme que nunca harás eso o por lo menos me dirás antes de hacerlo.

Supe que si te casabas, era signo de que todos cotilleaban a tus espaldas ya sea bueno o malo.

Supe que si te casas, tal vez te divorcies, y que aunque parezca que amas a la persona tal vez dentro de dos años ya no lo ames.

Supe que si te casas, tal vez acabe en un infierno o pierdes la posibilidad de encontrar el amor verdadero.

Así que me jure a mi misma, nunca casarme y mantenerme contenta con mi soledad, además a mi me gustaba estar sola, usar mi tiempo para pensar. Me jure a mi misma, que me casaría solo si estuviera cien por ciento seguro de la persona que amo.

– Bella no se a donde quieres llegar con todo esto – me pregunto Edward interrumpiendo mi historia.

–Tontito es que todavía no entiendes –le dije tomando su frio rostro entre mis manos y mirando fijamente sus ojos – Tu eres la única excepción a todos mis miedos, tu eres la única excepción al tener miedo al matrimonio, tu eres la única excepción para confiar en el amor…tu –Edward estampo sus labios contra los míos, impidiéndome que siguiera hablando, después de unos segundos nos separamos –¿Quieres que te siga contando la historia o estas convencido de que me quiero casar contigo por que te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mis días contigo y no solo porque me quiero convertir en vampiro?

– Nunca te podía obligar a nada, ahora estoy seguro que te quieres casar conmigo pero me gustaría saber el resto de la historia –me dijo Edward.

Cuando llegue a Forks, no tenía la intención de llegar y quedar de novia con el primer chico que se me cruzara en el camino.

Cuando te vi por primera vez, quede impresionada por tu belleza sobrehumana y debo decir que me llamaste mucho la intención, Edward. Cuando desapareciste me puse un poco desdichada y no sabia cual era la razón.

Aunque al principio te mostrabas distante, al mismo tiempo parecía que querías acercarte. Cada vez que te acercabas a mi no podía controlar mis sonrojos y había millones de mariposas en mi estomago.

Después de que me salvaras en Port Angeles, fuéramos al restaurante y me confesaras lo que eras, supe que estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de ti.

Cuando sucedió lo de James, supe que no podía vivir alejada de ti, supe que mi corazón te pertenecía y que si te pasaba algo yo me moría.

Cuando sucedió lo de mi cumpleaños, fue la peor época para mí, no podía llevar una vida normal, hasta creí que estaba loca por que te escuchaba, cuando hacia algo peligroso. Cuando me dijiste que no me querías y te fuiste, mi corazón se fue contigo, porque te pertenecía.

Con la llegada de Alice, pensé que tú habías vuelto, pero cual era mi sorpresa que pensaste que había muerto y ahora ibas a buscar tu muerte. Me sentí realmente mal, pensé que te sentías culpable de mi muerte y por eso querías morir. Es por eso que fui por ti, no me importaba que ya no me quisieras, por lo menos podría tener la seguridad de que seguías vivo y existiendo y eso era lo único que importaba.

Cuando desperté después del vuelo de Volterra, pensé que estaba soñando porque estabas aquí a mi lado, o que simplemente me había vuelto loca. Pero después me aclaraste que estaba despierta y que habías mentido al decir que no me querías solo para protegerme, mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, parecía un pequeño colibrí, parecía que mi corazón había vuelto a la vida.

Supe que si me separaba de ti, nunca mas podría vivir, supe que sin ti mi vida no tenia sentido.

Con lo de Victoria fui demasiada egoísta, ya que quise que permanecieras a mi lado, antes de luchar y que te hicieran daño, sabia que querías pelear junto con tu familia, pero no quería que te pasara nada e hice que te quedaras conmigo.

–Y ahora estamos aquí, me di cuenta que es estúpido mantener mis miedos sobre el matrimonio, cuando estoy mas que segura que sin ti no podre vivir, que contigo seré la persona mas feliz del mundo, todavía me cuesta aceptar ¿por qué a mi? porque alguien como tu se ha fijado en mi.

Edward seguía inexpresivo con la mirada fija en mí.

– Ahora entiendes por que si me quiero casar contigo, lo hago por mi nadie me esta obligando, te amo demasiado, cada segundo de mi vida quiero pasarlo contigo, te amo y no sabes cuanto, sin ti no podría vivir, mi corazón ahora te pertenece.

Edward salto hacia mi, asaltando mis labios, por suerte estaba sentada en la cama, caí en la cama, reí contra sus labios, poco después sus labios empezaron a romper el limite establecido por el, así que aproveche la situación enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje a mi, pronto sus labios se empezaron a mover con lujuria y desesperación. Sabía que sus hormonas le estaban ganando, así que use todo mi autocontrol para separarlo de mis labios.

– ¿Qué? –Me pregunto con una ceja alzada – te hice daño, perdóname se que me excedí – calle sus palabras con un casto beso en la comisura de los labios, a lo que el bufo.

– No Edward no me hiciste daño, pero creo que tus hormonas te están ganando, quisiera hacer esto como es debido, de la forma tradicional.

_Al diablo lo tradicional_. Escuche que murmuro Edward

– ¿Te gustaría ir a las vegas? –dijo moviendo sus dos cejas al mismo tiempo.

Solo pude reír y besarlo, me acurruque en su pecho, mientras me cantaba mi nana y yo empecé a caer en la inconsciencia.

_Me pregunto si Edward todavía querrá ir a Las Vegas._

_

* * *

_** Bueno espero que sea de su agrado, estaba dormida y se me ocurrio, asi que dije por que no?**

**Asi que aqui esta la historia.**

**Bueno criticas, comentarios, felicitaciones lo que sea… pueden dejarme un Review, para saber que opinan y escribir algo mas o retirarme de fanfiction y solo dedicarme a leer **

**Nos leemos pronto**

**Carolina  
**


End file.
